The Balance Between Two Worlds!
by Jrod96
Summary: <html><head></head>Crossover of Fairy Tail and Mlp Equestria Girls. It is just something I came up with. Rated T for safety. Suck summary I know. I can't come up with any good ones</html>


**Jrod98: Welcome to my 3rd fanfic, you probably already know that is Fairy tail and mlp, but it is really is MLP: Equestria Girls and Fairy Tail... Going to tell you right now it might start out weird so ya and this takes place right before rainbow rocks and just after Fairy Tail wins against a evil guy from the future... so with out further or due lets get this fanfic started... Oh, but first the disclaimer. ViceAdmarialJared... Hit it :P**

**ViceAdmarialJared: Aye! Jrod98 doesn't own Fairy Tail, MLP, or Equestria Girls, but he does own is the plot and any Oc's in any of his fanfics (Like me), and hopefully Pinkie Pie does not break the 4th wall or I will have to pull out my stun phaser pistol... She only has five strikes before I hit her with the phaser, but don't tell her that.**

* * *

><p>It was just another day at Canterlot High, with people walking down the hall going to there classes, talking, and just hanging with there friends, but who we want are six certain people and there names are AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, FlutterShy, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer and they were in a music room practicing for school's musical... Well all of them butt Sunset Shimmer who was just listening to them play... "*Pinkie* "One, Two, Three!" *The Rainbooms* "There was a time we were apart, But thats behind us now, See how we've made a brand new start, and the future's lookin' up, ah oh, ah oh, and when you walk these halls you fell it everywhere, yeah, we're the WounderColts forever, ah oh, yeah, We are all together (Ah ah ah ah ah oh), now its better then ever (Ah ah ah ah ah oh), you can feel it, we are back, and i'm so glad that we're better, better than ever, Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh, Oh yeah, better than ever, Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh, *Rainbow Dash* There was a time that we couldn't see past the differences, *AppleJack* That separated you and me, and it left us on our own, *Pinkie Pie* But now you walk these hall and friends are everywhere..." While they where playing there feachers started to change <strong>(Jrod98: pretty sure you guys 'and girls' know what they look like so i'm not even going to explane what they look like and plus it would be to hard for me to do that :P)<strong>, to there 'kind of like pony' forms. *The Rainbooms* "Yeah, we're the WounderColts forever, ah oh, yeah... We are all together (ah ah ah ah ah oh), now it's better than ever (Ah ah ah ah ah oh), now that we are back on track yes, i'm so glad that we're better, better than ever... Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh, oh yeah, better than ever... Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh, oh yeah, better than ever... Wah-oh, oh-wah-oh, oh yeah, better than ever!" They then return to there normal look. Then after that moment, "hey heard you from outside and I got to say you guys are sounding tight!" Flash said. "By the way do you if any of our friends from out of town will be coming?... Seeing that its a charity event and all." "I'm saroy Flash I don't think Twilight will be coming back to Canterlot High any time soon." AppleJack Said. "Oh... Ok thought that I would ask... K-K-Keep Rock'n it." Flash said while backing into the wall hitting it. "Well some one is a smitten kitten." *giggles* Rarity says then looks over at Sunset Shimmer. "Oh sarroy I always for get that you and Flash used to be an item." "Its ok Rarity... Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really liked him liked him, I was just using him to become more popular... Omg the old me was just truly afull wasn't she?" Sunset said more as a statement then a question. The other five stood there shaking there heads yes, but just then Sunset was being called to the main foray. "Got to run, I volintured to show some new students around... Figured that they should get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me." Sunset stated. She then waved her friends good bye for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>Jrod96: Time Skip! Hope you guys like it so far! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>After Sunset showed the three new students around and they were done singing in the lunch room we find Sunset, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, AppleJack, and Pinkie walking to there next class... They were just passing the main foray when just at that moment... <strong>BOOM!<strong> "What in tarnaytion was that?!" AppleJack asked. "I don't know, but lets go check it out!" Rainbow Dash said. When they got there what they had seen was not what the had expated... It was a teen age boy with pink spiky hair, , and sandals. "Wow I wounder if he is ok?... I mean how can anyone make a crater that big and come out ok right?" Rainbow asked. "I know what you mean Dash... I just hope that he's ok." Fluttershy said shyly. Just then the teen woke up and jumped to his feet then everybody heard a voice but did not know who it was, but the mysterious teen knew who it was. **"HA GOT YOU NOW SALAMANDER TIME TO FINISH THIS!" **said the voice of the new guy that the mysterious teen somehow knew. "Quit bugging me and my name is Natsu Dragneel not Salamander... Salamander is just a nick name, but if you really want to go then lets go. I will teach you not to mess with me or Fairy Tail!" said the new named Natsu Dragneel/Salamander angrily. "Wait what is a Fairy Tail?!" Rarity asked. "I don't know Rarity lets ask him." AppleJack said, but before they got to ask Natsu about Fairy Tail a battle had started between Natsu and the random guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Jrod96: Battle Scene!<strong>

* * *

><p>The random guys goes for Natsu first. <strong>"Darkness Wave!" <strong>cried the random guy as Natsu dodges his his attacks with easy. "HA! Is that all you got?" Natsu asks. The random guy starts to get angry with Natsu, "WHY YOU! TAKE THIS... MY BEST ATTACK!" The random guy starts to charge up his best attack, but at the same time Natsu was getting his Roar of the Fire Dragon move ready to counter and defeat him. "**Flaire Blitz!"** The random guy called while he lunched a stream of fire balls at natsu.** *everybody at the school* **"OH NO LOOK OUT!" after they said that the fire balls hit. "Oh no... no one can survive that!", but just then they heard a weird sound coming from the fire. The fire started to go into the air and going to Natsu who was eating the fire. "WHAT THE... HOW WAS IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!", everyone at the school asked at once. "Thanks for the grub bud... now time to finish this." Natsu said as he breathed in to use his move. **"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" **Natsu roared as fire came out of his mouth. "No how could this happen to me?" the random guy said. "You were never a match for me man... WHAT THE?" Natsu said. The random guy started to disappear form existence and nobody knew why... after the random guy disappeared from existence Natsu started to sway back and forth, "I think I over did it a bit haha," then Natsu passed out in front of every one and every one started to get worried about him. "Hey lets take him to the nurse's office, come on AppleJack help me." Rainbow Dash said. "Man hes heavy." AppleJack said. After they got him to the nurse's office he was out for three days **(Jrod96: by the way the battle was on a Thursday)**, but during that time Sunset Shimmer had sent a letter to Twilight concerning the three new students and the two guys that mysteriously came out of nowhere and about how the one disappeared on that Thursday and also during that time the Twillight came back and they came and visited Natsu while he was out. "who is he, how did he get here, and how did he get hurt like this?" Twilight asked. "Well dear I think it is Salamander or Natsu Dragneel and I do not know where he came from, but thats not the only thing there was another guy and it sounded like he had a grudge against this cute looking boy here and oh don't get me started on his fashion... oh wait sarroy. *coughs* The one guy and this guy then started to fight against each other then after that the one guy shot streams of fire balls at this guy... we all told him to get out of the way, but ales he didn't, but instead he eat the fire then called out something called 'Roar of the fire dragon' what ever that means I will never know... he then shot the fire back at the guy and said guy fall to the ground and then after a little bit the one guy disappeared and this one passed out and then we brought him here." Rarity said. "Wow." Twilight responded. Then all of a sudden... "Hey mind keeping it down I have a headache and also I am trying to sleep... Damn it I over did it with my magic use!" Natsu says as he falls back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jrod96: Like what I did there?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok did not see that coming!" Pinkie stated. "That was even more random then Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash said. "You said it sugercube." AppleJack said. "What was that about... did he only wake up to pick a fight?" Rarity asked. "I don't think that what he was doing Rarity I think that he is very worn out and did you catch what the last thing he said was?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Ya I think... well i'm not going to say the first two words he said, but I think he said 'I over did it with my magic use', but what dose that mean the world doesn't have magic except for mine which is friendship that is the only magic here so why did he say that?" "Wait Twilight I think you can see what he is talking about by putting your hand on his head and focus... if you get what I mean." Sunset Shimmer said. "You do know what I mean right?" "Ya I know what you mean Shimmer, but I just don't think that its right to do?" Twilight responded. "Well Twilight it is faster to under stand if you do that" Spike responded to Twilight. Twilight glared at Spike. "Hey just say'n." Spike said. "Well are you going to try or not Twilight?" Pinkie asked. "Ok fine, fine I'll do it just give me a min please." Twilight said. Twilight put her hand on Natsu and started to consecrate on his memories and found what she wanted to find. "Well I found some things, but I don't think that I should tell anybody because it looked personal so ya please don't push it if he wants to tell us that fine, but do not go and push him to tell you please?" Twilight pleaded. "Ok we won't bug him Twilight, but I would still like to ask him though." Rarity said. "Oh and Spike please try and not talk it might freak him out." Twilight told Spike. "Ok I will try to so I can't make any promises." Spike said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jrod96: Wow 2,078 words in this fanfic have not type that many words before and just so you know I am typing a fanfic right beside this one so if this one gets a chapter the next one is going to be that one so please leave a review and see you next time.<strong>

**Volack: Next time on The Balance Between Two Worlds... The girls are in the nurse's office and Natsu wakes up and Natsu tells them his past! What is going to happen to Natsu and the girls?! Fine out when the next chapter comes out!**


End file.
